2018 Legends and Next-Gens Race
The 2018 Legends and Next-Gens Race was a race with racers from 1940-2005, veterans from Cars 1, the Cars 2005 trailer, and Cars 3, and next gens, like Ya Chun Fei, Joel McQueen, Billy Oilchanger, Danny Swervez, Bobby Swift, etc. It was held on Florida Speedway. The King does not race, but Cal does, and The King was crew chief for him. Lightning Mcqueen won with Chase Racelott second and Jackson Storm 3rd. The oldest racer to participate was someone named Jack Ford who was at the time of this race was 91 years old! However he finished last. It's known for also having the worst crash in the history of the Legends and Next-Gens race. Cal Weathers was tapped by Chick Hicks, but Chick spun and crashes into the wall hitting the DINOCO pits. Tim Treadless and Ed Truncan crash while trying to avoid their crew chiefs Phil Tankson and Dud Throttleman, who were crew chiefs for only this race and that's it. Ed Truncan then goes back to the outside wall where he hits Greg Candyman and Magnet Face Chip Gearings before several more cars get collected. Better known too that Jonathan Melter touched Slider Petrolski, nearly causing Petrolski to hit the wall, but getting saved from that wall. Television Bio Network: RSN Announcers: Pinkie Pie, Spike, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, Captain Sparklez, James the Red Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Chick Hicks, Natalie Certain, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine, Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner Pit Announcers: Lapis Lazuli, River Scott, Kori Turbowitz, Shannon Spokes, The Fat Controller and Dot Warner Teams There's a total of 68 cars in this race. # Intersection 00 - Flip Dover # Tow Cap 2 - Jack DePost # Cybercar 04 - Jack Spinner # Tow Cap 4 - J.D McPillar # SynerG 5 - Lane Locke # Transberry Juice 6 - Bubba Wheelhouse Jr # Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr. # Hotblamers 10 - Bernie Simpson # Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings # Nitroade 13 - Brian Brooks # Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift # Octane Gain 19 - Danny Swervez # IGNTR 20 - Jackson Storm # Blinkr 21 - Ryan Laney # Wood Brothers 21 - Joe Allen Foyt # Vitoline 24 - Chase Racelott # Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley # Nitroade 28 - Tim Treadless # Winter Park 30 - R.A Rubberton # Triple Dent 31 - Cam Spinner # Mood Springs 33 - Ed Truncan # Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'Agostino # Tank Coat 36 - Rich Mixon # Four 2 Cola 38 - Oswald Sidney # View Zeen 39 - Buck Bearingly # Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers # Revolting 48 - T.G. Castlenut # Sponsorless 48 - Mike Seasons # Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Easy Oaks # Dinoco 51 - Cruz Ramirez # Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs # Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Tommy Highbanks # Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber # Corrosion Seal 57 - Joel McQueen # Transberry Juice 63 - Medford # RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford # Phil and Dave's 65 - Jack Ford # DataShift 66 - Devon Rutherford # Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta # N20 Cola 68 - H.J. Hollis # Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill # Sweet Drink 72 - Eric Topfuel # Rev-N-Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass # Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski # JLP 75 - Cole Speedland # Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages # Retread 79 - Haul Inngas # Gask-Its 80 - Sage VanDerSpin # Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis # Apple Inc. 84 - Mac iCar # Hostile Takeover Bank 86 - Chick Hicks # Chop Saves 87 - Alex Quint # Bumper Save 90 - James Robson # Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn # Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson # Rap Aid/Cozsen/BnL 94 - Buck Schooner # Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen # Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter # Smell Swell 99 - Sammy Smelter # Oxnard 100 - Billy Ford # Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman # Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Spikey Fillups # Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright # Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright # No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus # No Stall 124 - Larry Smith # Power Cell 136 - Joe Wheelson # Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Transcript Pre Race Interviews Lapis: Here I am with Kori Turbowitz and Shannon Spokes to do some pre race interviews. First we interview racer Lightning Mcqueen who is the racer everybody hopes wins! Lightning: Well Mater will be my crew chief as always and I hope for a good race. I won this race many times and hope to get another title! Lapis: Let's also go to Jack Ford and R.A Rubberton who at 91 and 87 years old are still racing! Jack: Pretty cool. They say Piston cup racers live longer then other cars and I agree. I would have been long dead had I not been racing! R.A: I'm gonna keep racing until the day I die. I could probably die while I race but that is how I wanna go. I rather this then die in some stupid hospital bed. Lapis: Your right R.A. Shannon: Moving on we have Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez two racers fans think will win this race. to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Lightning McQueen's Great Aunt Celebrates 100th Birthday while attends race. Lightning: This is a special announcement I'm making! My great aunt Anna McQueen is turning 100 and is the oldest member of my family! Lapis: OH MY GOODNESS! I NEVER KNEW THE MCQUEEN FAMILY HAS SOMEONE OVER 90 LET ALONE 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kori: I KNOW RIGHT! Lightning: Well my poor grandfather Charlie died at 83 and my grandmother Charlotte died in 2004. I have met Anna couple of times actually the first time that is in the 2011 Homestead 350 because she lives in Miami Florida. She attended the Homestead 350 of 2013, 2014 and 2016 too! Lapis: COOL! COOL! Kori: NICE! Lightning: Yeah it is cool and nice! Ka-Chow! (End of Transcript) Jack Ford retires after only 4 laps due to Flat tire Jack's crew chief: Jack, one of your tires are getting flat, your race is over I'm afraid. Can't take any risk due to your age. Jack: Oh well, I hope I could prove that even old cars still can race. Jack's chief: You sure did, you are the oldest racer on record to have raced so congratulations. Todd Marcus Spinning into the No Stall Pits (Lap 17) Pinkie: Trouble in turn 2! Todd Marcus into the No Stall pits, hits Roman Dunes! Spike: Gotta not believe this! Bob and Darrell: WHAT A MESS! Bob: Geez is Kori and Shannon there? Pinkie: Rainbow, Twilight, Lapis, and River aren't here either. Where are they? (Goes to Shannon, Kori, River, Lapis, Rainbow, Captain, James, and Twilight in the Team McQueen pit area which is six pit areas near Todd's) Kori: Is it OK? Lapis: Yeah, I think... Slider's NEXT Close Call Spike: TROUBLE TURN 3! Bob: Slider Petrolski going off the track by Melter and SAVES HIMSELF BY 12 CENTIMETERS OF HITTING THAT WALL! Wakko: OH MY GOD! Yakko: OH MY IS GONE! HOLY BOTSWANA! HOLY (Botswana Censor Sound)! NOOOOO! THE STUPID BOTSWANA CENSOR SOUND! NOT (Is Gone) AGAIN! UGH, AGAIN!? THE IS GONE CENSOR SOUND!!! OH MY GOD! Thomas: Don't worry, though. Slider isn't dead. Yakko: I KNOW STUPID (Popeye toot)-HOLE! Thomas: Erm, don't swear at me. Yakko: I do care, so sorry. (Slider Team Radio) Slider: What the hell was that!? Sidewall Shine Crew Chief: You nearly crashed. Slider: Phew. I'm glad I was (Lori Loud) from the (Yee) wall! It was so, but SO close! Not so so close though, but still very close enough. Male Sidewall Shine Pitty: I'm glad that's over. Female Sidewall Shine Pitty: No worries here, I'm ok. Male Wide Sidewall Shine Pitty: WOO! Bobbie Tirechanger (4th Sidewall Shine Pitty): Yeah, good job Jordan! YOU ARE JORDAN, JORDAN, JORDAN THE ONE THOUSAND AND NINETY NINTH KING OF SIDEWALL SHINE! THE FIRST KING BEING YOUR UNCLE SLIDE POWERS AND THE ONE THOUSAND AND NINETY EIGHT KING ALSO BEING YOUR UNCLE SLIDE POWERS! Kori Turbowitz VS Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) (Lap 136) Darrell: Lap 136, and the, (very loud angry hard rock music plays in the background) OH MY GOD! Spike: It's Lapis Lazuli in the No Stall pits! Darrell: Not only that, Spike, but Turbowitz and Lazuli are angry! Lapis: Should have told me not to be afraid, Ms. Turbowitz! Kori: Then there's nothing we can do about this! Lapis: Nothing? Are you serious? Kori: Go away, (Lori Loud) Lazuli! Lapis: Maybe we should be friends! DON'T CALL ME A (Dolphin Censor) LAZULI! IT'S LAPIS! NOT (Popeye Toot)! (Todd Marcus stops at the pit area) Lapis and Kori: Maybe nevermind there's Roman Dunes! Roman: You morons, stop that fighting! Lapis: Shut the (Dolphin Censor) up, Roman! Kori: Yeah, you totally (Spongebob alarm clock) suck! Lapis: Then no more of Todd! Todd: What the freaking hell is going on? Kori: (Popeye Toot) YOU TODD! Todd: I'm outta here! (Todd leaves the pits) Roman Dunes: TODD, COME BACK YOU (Triggered)! Lapis and Kori: I guess we're outta here too. Cruz Ramirez Gets mad because Misti Motorkrass finish higher than her Cruz: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? MISTI PLACED HIGHER THAN ME! Misti: Calm down now you only finished four positions lower. Cruz: Doesn't matter! I am the more hot girl obviously! I deserve a higher finish! Misti: Well at least I'm married! Cruz: Whatever Misti, I DON'T CARE! Just give me that higher position or else! Misti: Dinoco, how could you possibly get these people on your team. I am so shocked... Cruz is full of trouble and Cal is simply not as good as his uncle The King. Results # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse - 200 laps # Joe Wheelson - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps (pushed by Melter, but survived a close call and finished all 200 laps.) # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Larry Smith - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Jack Spinner - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Joel Mcqueen - 200 laps # Lane Locke - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 199 laps # Alex Quint - 199 laps # Tommy Highbanks - 199 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 199 laps # Buck Bearingly - 199 laps # Billy Ford - 199 laps # Oswald Sidney - 199 laps # Devon Rutherford - 199 laps # James Robson - 199 laps # Brick Yardley - 199 laps # Haul Inngas - 199 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 199 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 198 laps # Bernie Simpson - 198 laps # Brian Brooks - 198 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 180 laps(engine) # Ernie Gearson - 156 laps(engine) # Misti Motorkrass- 151 laps(hit the wall) # Chick Hicks - 119 laps(crash, pushed Sage but was involved) # Ed Truncan - 119 laps(crash) # Tim Treadless - 119 laps(crash) # Buck Schooner - 119 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 118 laps(crash) # Sage Vanderspin - 118 laps(crash) # Sammy Smelter - 118 laps(crash) # R.A Rubberton - 118 laps(crash) # Eric Topfuel - 118 laps(crash) # Cal Weathers - 118 laps(crash) # Greg Candyman - 118 laps(crash) # Chip Gearings - 118 laps (crashed) # Brush Curber - 118 laps(crash) # Danny Swervez - 118 laps(crash) # Jack Depost - 99 laps(crash) # T.G Castlenut - 99 laps(crash) # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 99 laps(crash) # Cam Spinner - 99 laps(crash) # Mark Landis - 99 laps(crash) # Mike Seasons - 77 laps(engine) # Joe Allen Foyt - 21 laps(crash) # Medford - 21 laps(crash) # Flip Dover - 21 laps(crash) # Jack Ford - 4 laps(crash) the last one TBA by Ruby Category:Articles with Spoilers Category:Under Construction Articles